beaten princess
by cuteknight101
Summary: usagi gets beat by her dad all the time she starts a new school new friends mabye a boyfriend and old friend join in
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Usagi tsmino was walking along the streets of her new town she had just moved here last week and had to go to a new school on Monday today was Saturday Usagi was very attractive girl but hid it by dying her silverfish blonde hair black and wearing sunglasses to cover her sky blue eyes she had one sister minako who had dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes her family saw her as the perfect daughter cause she doesn't wear black or talk back. Her mother was always busy with work and so was her father but her father still found time to beat her so much that she wouldn't take of her jacket or wear shorts or skirts.

MONDAY

She was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans and a dark purple long sleeved top it reminded her of a friend from her home town she only had four she trusted they had found out about the beating and threatened her dad they thought it had stopped but it got worse he had started using knives she never told them and wore lots of make up to cover it.

She had ditched her sister when she first got here. She was walking and saw a group of girls that had started talking about her.

"Oh my god" one said

"What?"

"Look at that girl"

"Oh my it's so weird"

"Now now girls be nice" a girl with raven hair and purple eyes said

"Your way to nice Rei"

"I like know" she replied

Another group had seen this going on and decided to watch to find out was happening

"You done talking yet?" Usagi asked bluntly shocking everyone

"Oh my god"

"You can't talk to Rei like that"

"Girls its okay she's new here she doesn't know the rules" Rei said

"What's your name?" she said putting her focus on Usagi

"Usagi"

"Well Usagi rule number one stay on my good side" she said before walking of with the other girls

"Hey don't worry about them" a voice said from behind her she turned to see a girl with brown hair that was pulled up in to a pony tail and green eyes looking at her.

"Errrrr" she didn't really know what to say

"Hi I'm makoto"

"Nice to meet you I'm Usagi"

"You're new huh"

"Is it written on my forehead" I said frustrated

"Nope"

"Do you know where PE is?" Usagi asked

"I have that class we can go together"

"Goody" she said sarcastically before being pulled off


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

PE class

When they finally got there she saw that it was a very big field and had a football, track, rugby, an indoor swimming pool, and tennis. There were a couple of group of girls near a large tree and that was where makoto was pulling here towards. There was a with a girl with blue shoulder length hair and dark blue eyes and another who had raven waist length hair and dark raven eyes they were both sitting on the grass.

"Guy's" makoto said causing the girls moved they're heads and smiled at her

"Hi guy's this is Usagi she's new" makoto said standing next to them

"Hi I'm Rei!!" Rei said getting up quickly and hugging her causing Usagi to stiffen

"Hello my name is ami" the blue haired girl said putting out her hand but Usagi just looked at it uneasy

"Usagi"

"It is a pleasure to meet you" ami stated

"Yer whatever"

"Where are the guy's" makoto asked

"Dealing with crazed fan's" rei huffed

"Who?" Usagi asked

"Our friend's" makoto said

"Fans?"

"They're in the band three lights" Rei said with stars in her eyes

"Eeeeer" she didn't know who they were and had never heard of them before

"They're" Rei started but was cut of

"Oi guys" a guy with a black pony tail called

"Hi seiya" makoto said

"Hello seiya where are the others" ami asked

"They're on their way"

"Hello who is this?" a guy with a brown pony tail and purple eyes said pointing out Usagi

"Yer who's the new chick" another guy with green eyes and silver hair in a pony tail

"This is Usagi she stood up to Rei" makoto said

"Wow she's a newbie" yaten said

"Yes definitely" taiki said

"This is Usagi" Rei said

"Pleasure to meet you Usagi I'm taiki" taiki said putting out his hand

"Okay who are you?" she said shocking everyone and seeing the shocked faces

"What'd I do this time" she said frustrated

"You don't know who I am" seiya said pointing at himself

"No I was just joking" she replied sarcastically

"Usagi!!" minako screamed getting everyone's attention and running over

"Hello I'm minako" she said latching on to Yaten's arm

"What the hell do you want?" Usagi said coldly

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend's" minako said

"Not my friend's" Usagi said simply

"Stop moping we not going to move back" mina replied taking a step forward

"Who said anything about you coming with me" Usagi replied coldly taking a step forward

"Dad wont let you run away"

"he wont find me if I do"

"Yes he will"

"Want to bet"

"You'll run to setsuna or Haruku"

"Well now I know where not to run"

"So you are going to run?"

"No I think ill have some fun here first start a couple fires"

"Well this isn't awkward" yaten said sarcastically getting everyone's attention

"See you later three lights and others" mina said walking of

"I'll take five guesses that you don't like your sister and you didn't want to move here" seiya said

"Wow you have a brain" she replied sarcastically

"All right class settle down!!" the teacher said getting everyone's attention


End file.
